Happy Valentines Day
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Para Gajeel, el día de San Valentín era ridículamente absurdo. No estaba acostumbrado a festejarlo, jamás lo había hecho ni sentía la necesitad de hacerlo. No había nadie que le incentivara a. …¿Verdad? /GaLe/


¡Hola!^^ aquí traigo otro GaLe~ para este fic tomé la inspiración de una imagen que vi en internet, no es mía, y es la que está en la portada del fic. No sé quién es el autor original de la imagen, pero ¡muchas gracias por inspirarme!~

Espero que lo disfruten~

* * *

En Phantom Lord, todo aquello era mucho más sencillo. Nadie hacía festividades, ni se obsequiaba nada a nadie, ni mucho menos se mencionaba siquiera de broma el preparar comida para otro miembro del gremio. No. Alguna de esas cosas podía garantizarte una indeseada visita al hospital, o al cementerio. Dependiendo de qué tan grave haya sido.

Pero, evidentemente, en Fairy Tail nada era igual. Todos aquí parecían enojados con quienes no mostraban el espíritu por la fecha, y hasta había quienes se dedicaban específicamente a sembrar dicho espíritu, como Mirajane o aquel demonio de cabello carmín. Aunque ninguno parecía necesitarlo, todos tenían cierto asombroso entusiasmo, incluidos flamita y cubo de hielo.

Pero a él, oh, a él sí que le era totalmente indiferente aquel día. No estaba acostumbrado a festejarlo, jamás lo había hecho ni sentía la necesitad de hacerlo. No había nadie que le incentivara a.

¿Verdad?

—Natsu, vamos, ya quita esa cara. Ten, puedes escoger uno para ti, el que quieras ¿qué te parece este?

El Dragon Slayer gruñó como única respuesta ante la desproporcionada caja finamente envuelta con colores melosos que le extendía Lucy. Estaba enojado. Y mucho. ¿Quién les había dado permiso a todos aquellos idiotas de regalarle a su novia un regalo mucho, mucho más ostentoso que el suyo?

Ella suspiró, pero lejos de estar enojada por su actitud, suspiró realmente desesperada por lograr que el chico le hablara de nuevo. Casi podría llorar. Oh sí, Lucy Heartfilia estaba a sólo unos segundos más de silencio indiferente de echarse a llorar cual niña. Y Natsu no era ningún tonto para no notarlo, por lo que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, estiró su mano y atrapó una cajita más pequeña y envuelta de rojo.

—Supongo que puedo tomar uno…

Todavía sin mirarla a los ojos, se dispuso a abrir el envoltorio bajo la agradecida mirada de ella.

¿Lo ven? Esta fecha sólo causaba problemas entre las parejas. Sólo servía para sentir unas incontrolables ganas de asesinar a los bastardos lo suficientemente vivaces como para regalarle algo a la novia de alguien más. Y tenían suerte de que el hijo de Igneel estuviera ahora más amaestrado, porque de haberlo hecho un par de años antes, Fairy Tail estaría ardiendo, y no precisamente en sentido figurado.

A sus ojos, mirara por donde mirara, sólo encontraba más de lo mismo: hombres celosos. Hombres peligrosamente fuertes, alarmantemente celosos.

El aire que llegó a su nariz se cargó con una fuerza eléctrica bastante reconocida, miró por quinta vez hacia su derecha y ahí estaba, el rayo que caía con extrema precisión sobre otro tipo que osaba regalarle algo al demonio de pelo blanco.

Sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Es que no aprendían? Todos los años era lo mismo. Cualquiera que tuviera suficiente valor para regalarle algo a Mirajane, recibía a cambio una paralizante corriente eléctrica que le dejaría lo suficientemente cargado como para alimentar al gremio una semana entera.

Tché. Todos en ese gremio eran demasiado exagerados. Ni que por un mísero regalo una vez al año te fueran a robar a quien te escogió como pareja desde hace mucho más tiempo. Pero sin mencionar eso, ya el hecho de que hubiera un día pactado para tener que regalar algo como eso, le parecía absurdo. ¿No tenían 365 días completos para regalar algo cuando ellos quisieran? ¿Y qué hay del significado? ¿Un regalo para confesarte? ¡Ridículo!

Ah, pero no es tan sencillo pensar así cuando es a tu chica a quien visten con increíbles presentes ¿eh, Gajeel? Aunque bueno, técnica, técnicamente, no era su chica. Sólo… resaltaba un poco más que las demás, sí, eso era.

— ¡Vaya! Ese sí que es gigante, ¿cuántos tienes ya? –Cana jugueteaba con un pequeño oso de felpa con un enorme lazo celeste en el cuello.

— No lo sé, no llevo la cuenta particularmente…

— ¡Oh, vamos Levy! No seas tan humilde, mira que yo la he llevado por ti, con este son exactamente quince peluches, veintidós cajas y treinta cartas. ¡Has superado el record del año pasado!

McGarden agachó su cabeza visiblemente apenada, aquella no era una de las conversaciones que más le gustara sostener. Porque la verdad era, que por más obsequios que recibiera cada año, ninguno era de la persona que estaba esperando.

— ¡Levy-chan~! ¡Tenemos uno muy especial para ti esta vez! ¡Lo hicimos con nuestras propias manos~!

Jet y Droy canturreaban risueños alrededor de la maga, quien sólo reía por las ocurrencias de sus amigos. Ah… su risa sonaba tan bonita…

— ¡Ábrelo, ábrelo! Pasamos toda la noche haciéndolos para que nos quedaran bien, ¿sabes? ¡es para que veas cuánto te queremos Levy-chan!

— Oh, ¡muchas gracias! Estoy segura de que serán deliciosos –terminando de desarmar el suave listón rosado que envolvía el paquete, Levy tomó uno de los chocolates que lucían muy bien a pesar de tener una forma dudosa, y se lo llevó a la boca degustando el dulce sabor derritiéndose en su boca.

Con el tiempo, Levy había aprendido a aceptar los regalos que Jet y Droy le daban en esa fecha. Ella se había encargado de la forma más considerada de dejarles en claro que no sentía por ellos más que una linda amistad, y aunque tardaron un poco en aceptarlo del todo, ambos estuvieron bien con eso. Pero aún así nunca faltaba su regalo de San Valentín en la pila de la maga peli azul, era como una tradición.

Pero eso no quería decir que Gajeel Redfox no maquinara diversas situaciones en las que, accidentalmente, su puño de acero terminara por hacerles una visita a los varones del Shadow Gear. Y claro, que ese no era el motivo por el cual ahora mordía ansiosamente los tornillos en su plato, asustando a más de uno que pasaba cerca de él. Pero no a Pantherlily. Oh, claro que no a Pantherlily. El pequeño Exceed sonreía, sonreía mucho, porque podía ver y entender que el enojo de su compañero era obviamente causado por el grupo que pululaba cerca de Levy.

Y de pronto una sabrosa idea abordó su cabeza. No estaba seguro de que funcionara, pero nada perdía al arriesgarse. Porque él sabía que a Gajeel había que empujarlo algunas veces, porque era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para no pedir consejo ni ayuda aún si de verdad quiere hacerlo. Era tan sencillo de leer algunas veces.

— Es una buena idea ¿no crees?

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa?

— Hacer tú mismo el chocolate para dárselo a esa persona especial, es una buena idea.

— Tché. Es una tontería, sólo los idiotas lo hacen –cerró sus ojos con fuerza una vez más, tratando de no pensar en lo verdaderamente bien que olían aquellos dulces.

— A las mujeres parece gustarles –Insistió, pero él sólo chasqueó su lengua—. A Levy parece gustarle.

Ah… y el conejo pisó la trampa. Gajeel quedó en silencio unos momentos, terminando de procesar las palabras, casi pareciera que no las había escuchado. Pero Lily sabía que sí lo hizo, porque su cara se arrugaba ligeramente cuando pensaba y justo ahora tenía su ceño suavemente fruncido.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando, gato?

— Gihi, yo no he insinuado nada. Sólo digo que hay muy buenos libros en la biblioteca que enseñan a preparar dulces para principiantes. Es una fortuna, ¿verdad? Ya que muchas personas no saben hacerlo y les gustaría aprender, tú sabes –La risita socarrona de Lily delató sus intenciones, pero Redfox ya las había olido de antemano, así que prefirió ignorarlo.

Chasqueó su lengua por quinta vez y tras unos momentos de quietud, cogió su oscuro abrigo para resguardarse de la nieve y se puso de pie, oyendo de fondo la vocecilla del gato negro. No prestó particular atención a lo que decía, pero estaba casi seguro de que se estaba burlando de él. Pequeño cabrón, ya lograría cobrársela.

— ¿A dónde vas? –Lily seguía insistiendo, sobrevolando el umbral de la puerta del gremio.

— A entrenar –Y sin darle tiempo a acotar más nada, se fue.

Pero Pantherlily sonreía autosuficiente, contento con su hazaña. Porque Pantherlily era muy perceptivo. Y Pantherlily había visto a través de la ventana que el camino que su amo había tomado no era el del bosque donde solía entrenar, sino el de la biblioteca. Oh, Gajeel, podías ser tan predecible a veces.

Pero de lo que Lily no se había percatado, era que una mirada avellana no había perdido detalle de la partida del Dragon Slayer. Y su cabeza peli azul se agachó levemente a la par de una debilucha sonrisita. Ah, ¡tonta Levy! ¿A qué estabas esperando?...

~O~O~O~O~O~

Pantherlily de verdad había creído que sus suposiciones eran acertadas, de que Gajeel había ido a la biblioteca a seguir su mal oculta insinuación, y no a entrenar, como había dicho. Él de verdad esperaba que el hijo de Metalicana se apareciera con una caja de chocolates maltrechos para darle a la adorable Levy, y que por fin se decidiera a aclarar lo que ya casi todo Fairy Tail sabía.

Pero con la llegada temprana del ocaso quien transformó toda Magnolia en oro brillante, sus esperanzas iban menguando. ¿Tal vez no era tan perceptivo como creyó? Sus orejitas redondas se agacharon, demostrando su bajo estado anímico. Pero una sombra sobre él tendiéndole un paquete le obligó a elevar la mirada.

— ¿Levy? –Ella sonrió en respuesta.

— Te ves algo deprimido, pensé que tal vez esto podría animarte. Lo siento si no son muy buenos, no había preparado unos de este sabor antes –Su pequeña y dulzona sonrisa contagió por triplicado al gato, que al abrir la caja se encontró con una docena de perfectos bombones que, para su completo agrado, estaban rellenos de dulce de kiwi.

Su cola se movió ansiosa y sus ojos brillaron espléndidos. Todavía sosteniendo la cajita, desplegó sus alas para llegar a la altura de Levy y agradecerle debidamente, así que con su interminable sonrisa le dio el honor de poder acariciarle detrás de sus orejas, en ese lugar que tanto le gustaba, pero pocos podían tener el lujo de tocar. Porque Lily era muy selectivo con quienes podían tomarse tales cercanías con él, y sólo Gajeel, Asuka-chan y Levy, eran quienes tenían su permiso. McGarden rió realmente enternecida y complació al Exceed, deslizando su delgada mano suavemente por sus esponjosas orejas. Lily ronroneó un buen rato.

— Están deliciosos, Levy, muchas gracias –sonrió –, lamento que mi tonto compañero sea tan tonto y terco. Pero descuida, de seguro el próximo año se dará cuenta.

La maga rió bajito, Lily era uno de los pocos que, además de Lucy, sabían con certeza sus sentimientos por el dragón de hierro.

— Sí, quizás el próximo. Aunque de veras dudo que él sienta lo mismo, Lily… todos los años parece molestarse cuando recibe mi regalo –su pequeña mueca, algo deprimida y resignada, hizo que el Exceed abriera su boca y ojos con violencia.

— ¿Qué regalo?

Ahora era el turno de Levy para mostrarse desentendida.

— ¿Cómo que qué regalo? Todos los años en esta fecha le obsequio una caja de chocolates, bueno… en verdad sólo los dejo en la puerta de su casa, pero es casi lo mismo ¿no? –Algo sonrojada, confesó. Desde hacía ya tres años repetía la misma rutina, pero no sólo jamás había recibido una respuesta del pelinegro, sino que ni siquiera le había oído decir un mísero gracias, es más, parecía hasta enfadado cuando la veía.

Entre sus brazos, el cuerpito de Lily se tensó y podría jurar que a pesar del anaranjado color brindado por la puesta de sol, se veía más pálido que antes. Algo inquieto, él se removió con cuidado hasta zafarse del agarre y quedarse flotando todavía a su altura. Ella le miraba expectante.

— Una caja… azul. Sin ninguna nota… y con un listón anaranjado.

— Sí… ¿por qué tiemblas? ¿te sientes bien? –Lily cerró sus ojos fuertemente bajo la atenta mirada avellana, y tras unos segundos que usó para tratar de recomponerse y coger aire para hablar, dijo.

— Yo… lo siento mucho. Creía que alguien se equivocaba de dirección cuando los veía, y que si los dejaba ahí tirados se echarían a perder… así que yo… yo me los comí por error… ¡de verdad lo siento!

El gritito de sorpresa mezclado con indignación aturdió al gato.

— ¡Lily! ¡Cómo pudiste!

— ¡Lo lamento! Pero tú nunca pusiste tu nombre, ¡cómo se supone que iba a saberlo!

La maga de Solid Script infló sus sonrojadas mejillas, él tenía razón… pero, su plan consistía en que Gajeel sintiera su olor en el regalo, dedujera que ella fue quien se lo envió, y si decidía aparecerse frente a ella y decirle algo, le diría sus sentimientos. Un plan maquinado con esfuerzo y dedicación. Pero… tal parecía que la variante de que Lily vivía bajo el mismo techo que el dragón, se le había pasado por alto.

— No puedo creerlo, tres años en los que creía que sólo le molestaba, y resulta que todo fue a causa de tu glotonería –Acusó sin tanto enojo para alivio de la mascota. Él, apenado, se disculpó una vez más–. Ah, qué más da, de todas formas este también fue un año perdido, sólo me queda esperar al siguiente, procura no comerte mi regalo entonces ¿sí? –Su mirada acusante resultó en la risita de Pantherlily, y ella con otra sonrisita se despidió.

Ya bajo un cielo cubierto parcialmente por estrellas y sin el brillo dorado del atardecer el frío se sentía mucho más, así que apegó más su abrigo a su cuerpo, justo cuando una suave sábana de escarcha empezó a descender del azulado cielo. Ella se quedó un buen rato con su mirada alzada y suspiró largo y tendido. En verdad esperaba que el pelinegro diera algún indicio de respuesta hacia ella este año… pero bueno. Su optimismo era una de las últimas cosas que podría perder, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar hasta el siguiente San Valentín.

La perdida sonrisa que adornó su cara al encontrarse pensando en él, la tomó por sorpresa, y un tímido rojo adornó sus mejillas. Tonto Gajeel, ¿cómo había hecho para meterse tan profundo en su mente? Ah… tonta Levy, ¿cómo había hecho para enamorarse tanto de él?

Entre divagaciones similares, todas relacionadas con cierto pelinegro, había llegado al dormitorio de mujeres de Fairy Tail. Mas cuando se dispuso a sacar la llave de su habitación, una alta sombra postrada en el umbral la detuvo. Tardó unos segundos en reconocerle.

— ¿Gajeel? –Su voz incrédula murmuró.

— Yo, enana.

El corazón de Levy dio un violento vuelco al confirmar que, en efecto, se trataba de él.

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí? –Era una fortuna que el resto de las chicas estuviese todavía festejando en el gremio, porque de saber que el mismísimo Gajeel Redfox se había presentado en el dormitorio de mujeres un revuelo se hubiese formado sin dudas.

Él no contestó, quedándose en silencio un buen rato. De pronto su estúpida idea le parecía más estúpida ahora. La pregunta de Levy era muy acertada, ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo ahí? Si tan sólo pudiera responderle, la verdad es que había llegado sin pensarlo…

— ¿Gajeel?

Dudó. Su fortaleza había sido atacada por él mismo, y ahora no tenía cómo defenderse frente a las preguntas de la peli azul.

— Fui a la biblioteca.

— ¿Ah?

¡Estúpido Gajeel! ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Pantherlily dijo… que a las chicas les gustaba, dijo que a ti te gustaba…

— ¿Qué… que me gustaba? –El desconcierto en su voz y rostro era indisimulable. De lo único que tenía certeza era que su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido, tanto que podría jurar que el dragón lo escuchaba perfectamente desde donde estaba.

Redfox calló. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Ya no tenía forma de escapar de ahí…

— Compré un libro… y traté de prepararlos… pero eran horribles. Estuve al menos cuatro horas intentando…

¿Eso que Levy vislumbraba en la cara de Gajeel era uno sonrojo? ¡Oh Dios, sí que lo era! McGarden llevó una mano a su pecho, tratando de calmar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón emocionado. Su boca se había secado de repente y el frío que la abrazó todo el camino se esfumó por arte de magia. Si lo que él estaba tratando de decir era lo que su mente estaba formulando…

Gajeel dio unos pocos pasos que a ojos de Levy se vieron tortuosamente lentos, y se posicionó frente a ella. Sólo entonces la maga reparó en el paquete rectangular que él traía consigo, justo en el momento en que el dragón lo elevó hasta dejarlo a la distancia de sus manos. Estaba ardiendo, su cara envuelta en llamas rojizas que contagiaron a la pequeña Levy, ambas brillaban en la espesura de la noche. La peli azul sabía que Gajeel no iba a decir más nada, así que con el irrefrenable temblor nervioso de sus manos, cogió el regalo. Estaba envuelto en un papel verde oscuro con un fino listón amarillo.

Sonrisa en cara, deshizo el moño y lo que vio bajo la envoltura, la hizo reír. Sin maldad alguna, rió enternecida bajo la intimidante mirada carmín. Unos segundos más que tomó para regularizar su respiración y mirarle tan intensamente como le era posible, buscando las palabras tras los oscuros ojos silentes de un dragón avergonzado. Se sentía de pronto demasiado, demasiado enamorada de aquel torpe y divino hombre parado frente a ella, esperando atento a su reacción.

Encontrando una determinación perdida, acortó los ínfimos pasos que les separaban e inclinándose sobre la punta de sus pies, unió sus labios en un beso. Casto, tímido, inexperto: para nada Gajeel. Por lo que en cuestión de segundos, cuando tuvo toda la confirmación que necesitaba, él la cogió con fuerza por la cintura, sosteniéndola, evitando cualquier signo de arrepentimiento que le provocara huir. Algo que sabía certeramente no pasaría. Levy no dudó en enredar sus brazos en su cuello de inmediato, permitiéndole más contacto. El regalo había caído al suelo entre caricias ansiosas, pero ninguno se detuvo a levantarlo, tenían algo más interesante de lo que ocuparse.

Gajeel ladeó su cabeza, profundizando más el beso que ahora destilaba pasión, deseo, ganas de más. El contacto parecía demasiado lejano ya. Con sus pulmones casi escaseando el aire, ella gimió y se separó una milésima de segundo para renovar oxígeno, mirarle y volver a entrelazar sus lenguas, impulsándose más con sus puntillas.

Pero su íntima escena no era para nada íntima como ellos creían. Tres pares de ojos les espiaban detrás de una ventana, y uno más detrás de un muro. Porque dar por sentado que nadie más estaba en el dormitorio de mujeres fue un error muy descuidado por su parte, pues Lisanna, Erza y Juvia habían tenido asientos de primera fila para observar todo. Y la pobre de Erza ahora batallaba con furia para que su cara dejara de imitar el color de su pelo, mientras que Juvia y Lisanna, si bien enrojecidas, disfrutaban gustosas la escena del trémulo par. La Strauss con cámara en mano, sin perder detalle que fotografiar. Esto sería una noticia muy jugosa para compartir con su hermana y quizás el resto de Fairy Tail.

El único par de ojos que se hallaba realmente apenado, aunque feliz, era el que estaba tras el muro. El pequeño Pantherlily trataba con su patita de tapar sus ojos para no ser entrometido en una situación tan íntima para su amo. Pero igual sonreía, sorprendido con la originalidad tan adecuada del dragón de hierro para el regalo.

Y es que el libro con el título "Prepare su propio chocolate para principiantes" olvidado en el suelo por la pareja, era ciertamente, muy adecuado para la amante de los libros y el torpe culinario. Porque un chocolate podría dárselo cualquier persona, incluso unos hechos a mano, pero no todos podían tener la certeza de acertar tanto en un regalo para Levy como un libro…

Libro que, en cuanto Levy se dedicara a leer, encontraría que en el interior resguardaba un pequeño y delicado colgante con un sutil relicario de hierro en el final. Porque sí, Gajeel podría no ser el más atento o romántico, pero por lo menos sabía mejor que nadie qué le gustaba a su enana. Y en cuanto se pusiera aquel colgante al cuello, todo Fairy Tail y de ser posible, toda Magnolia, sabría que lo que a la enana le gustaba _era él_.


End file.
